Гражданская наука
Гражданская наука и гражданин-учёный — концепция проведения научных исследований с привлечением широкого круга добровольцев, многие из которых могут быть любителями, то есть не иметь предварительного научного образования и подготовки по специальности. Использование граждан-учёных часто позволяет учёным более успешно добиваться их целей, чем было бы возможно без их участия. Кроме того, эти проекты направлены на поощрение общественного участия в исследованиях, а также в науке в целом. Некоторые программы разработаны специально для использования школьников. Также гражданская наука является одним из подходов к неформальному научному образованию. Чтобы охватить все эти несколько значений концепции, некоторые работники в области теперь говорят об «участии общественности в научных исследованиях» . Гражданская наука связана с программами продолжительного действия по общественному экологическому мониторингу рационального использования природных ресурсовBallard, H., Pilz, D., Jones, E.T., and Getz, C. (2005). Training Curriculum for Scientists and Managers: Broadening Participation in Biological Monitoring. Corvalis, OR: Institute for Culture and Ecology. Firehock, K. and West, J. (2001). A brief history of volunteer biological water monitoring using macroinvertebrates. Journal of the North American Benthological Society. 14 (2) p. 197—202. и часто используется как форма образования и пропаганды, чтобы содействовать пониманию общественностью наукиBrossard, D., Lewenstein, B., Bonney, R. (2005) Scientific Knowledge and Attitude Change: The Impact of a Citizen Science Project. International Journal of Science Education.Bauer, M., Petkova, K., and Boyadjieva, P. (2000). Public Knowledge of and Attitudes to Science: Alternative Measures That May End the «Science War». Science Technology and Human Values. . В последние годы, однако, эти проекты становятся все более сосредоточены на выгодах для научных исследований . Нынешняя форма гражданской науки, которая развивалась на протяжении последних двух десятилетий, больше внимания уделяет научно обоснованной практике и измеримым целям для общественного образования, чем аналогичные более ранние программыBonney, R., Cooper, C.B., Dickinson, J., Kelling, S., Phillips, T., Rosenberg, K.V. and Shirk, J. (2009). Citizen Science: A Developing Tool for Expanding Science Knowledge and Scientific Literacy. BioScience.. Современная гражданская наука отличается от её исторических форм в первую очередь доступностью и масштабом участия общественности; развитие технологии называется в качестве одной из основных движущих сил недавнего взрывного роста гражданской наукиSilvertown, J. (2009). A New Dawn for Citizen Science. Trends in Ecology & Evolution.. Пол Фейерабенд (в своей книге «Наука в свободном обществе», 1978) и Эрвин Чаргафф («Heraclitean Fire», 1979) настоятельно призвали к «демократизации науки» и «любительству вместо денежной ориентации технических бюрократов», соответственно. Эрвин Чаргафф хотел заменить искаженную университетскую науку (или лучше: технологию) после 1950 года и хотел вернуться к науке, ведомой «любящими природу» «любителями» в XVI—XVIII веках (например, Декарт, Ньютон, Лейбниц, Буффон и Дарвин). Развитие гражданской науки вошло в число пяти трендов ближайших пяти лет по прогнозу компании IBM . Проекты В 1900 году был начат проект Национального Одюбоновского общества по ежегодной переписи птиц (Christmas Bird Count). Другие примеры программ гражданской науки включают Всемирный день Исследования воды, Stardust@Home и Clickworkers под эгидой НАСА; различных проектов, осуществляемых Корнелльской Орнитологической лабораторией, такие как Ebird, NestWatch, проект FeederWatch, и Celebrate Urban Birds; проекта по классификации галактик Galaxy Zoo. Ещё одним примером эффективного проекта гражданской науки в США является Community Collaborative Rain, Hail & Snow Network (CoCoRaHS), запущеный Colorado Climate Center. Данные этого проекта используются для прогнозирования погоды и мониторинга, предупреждений о тяжёлых погодных условиях и климатических исследований. У Национального географического общества есть археологический проект, Field Expedition: Mongolia, в котором пользователи отмечают потенциально интересные места для раскопок на изображениях, снятых GeoEye-спутниками, чтобы помочь исследователям на местах в Монголии. Сети граждан-учёных активно используются в фенологии, наблюдении циклических явлений в природе, для того, чтобы исследовать, как глобальное потепление влияет на растительный и животный мир в различных географических районах . Проекты распределённых вычислений, таких как Folding@Home, World Community Grid, Einstein@Home и другие можно также рассматривать как гражданскую науку, хотя главная задача вычисления осуществляется с помощью компьютеров добровольцев. Существуют проекты, использующие игровую модель — EteRNA, Phylo, Foldit. Альянс-кульман Более широкое распространение и использование электронных устройств, которые позволяют записывать различную медиа-информацию, такие как мобильные телефоны, упростило задачу сбора данных о состоянии общественных мест, таких, как общественные парки, что было продемонстрировано на сайте ParkScan, разработанном San Francisco Neighborhood Parks Council. Растущие DIYbio и biopunk движения в гражданской науке дали развития таким областям как радиолюбительская связь, любительская астрономия и изобретательская деятельность. В январе 2010 года, была запущена бета-версия сайта Science for Citizens, направленные на объединение миллионов граждан-учёных в мире, тысяч потенциальных проектов, предлагаемых исследователями, организациями и компаниями, а также ресурсы, продукты и услуги, которые помогают гражданам заниматься этой деятельностью. ---- * Программное обеспечение с открытым исходным кодом для организации добровольных распределённых вычислений и распределённых вычислений в сети. * Доска сообщений boinc : Projects В России * Союз охраны птиц России оказывает информационную и организационную поддержку международным программам по подсчёту и наблюдению за птицами, такими как Spring Alive, проводит свои подобные программы, например, «Соловьиные вечера» — кампания по подсчёту количества соловьев с использованием метода «народного мониторинга» . * В рамках секции «Планетонавтика» им. Э. Л. Акима Московского общества испытателей природы ведется международная Научно-креативная программа «Иной Контин(г)ент» («Автономные планетные поселения»). Программа направлена на теоретическую и проектно-игровую отработку культуры и инфраструктуры деятельности научно-производственных обитаемых комплексов планетного базирования . Примечания Категория:История науки Категория:Естественные науки Категория:Краудсорсинг Об этом * Разработка с общедоступными наработками * Интеллектуальный краудсорсинг * Гражданская наука Категория:Футуродизайн